Scamp and Angel
by zecoathediesel
Summary: After the fun race Scamp wants to get to know Angel some more and gives her a perfect gift.


Dear Disney,

How are you guys doing; it's been a while since I've been to your studio. Me and my sisters work on a railway and its lots of fun.

Its hard work, but it's worth it and best of all I get to share it with a friend I made. Her name is Angel and she is so wonderful, she's cool, awesome, and really fun.

I asked my friend who writes a thing call fanfics, to write a story about my day out with her and now I get to share it with you guys.

Your friend Scamp

Scamp and Angel

Scamp loves his work on the North Western Railway, there are lots places to see and it feels good to get out of the house once in a while. He loves his sisters and Thomas and loves the adventures they have, but most of all he loves his new friend Angel.

Ever since the race they had, they've been very good friends and they would often hang out on breaks or before Scamp goes home. They often play games like wrestle and tug of war and they always have such fun time together.

They would often talk about the race and would laugh and boast about who won the most.

One day Thomas was putting Annie and Clarabel at the carriage shed before setting off for home. He dropped Scamp off to Bertie's shed to talk to Angel for a bit, before he went home.

Bertie: Hello Scamp.

Scamp: Hey Bertie is Angel home?

Bertie: Yes, but she's a bit exhausted from work today.

Scamp was sad.

Bertie: But I'm sure she would love a visited from you, you can go in.

Scamp: Thanks Bertie.

Scamp went in and saw Angel looking really tired.

Scamp: Hi Angel.

Angel turned a smiled; she always liked seeing Scamp after a hard day's work.

Angel: Hello Scamp, you look cheerful as always.

Scamp smiled.

Scamp: I see you're a bit tried, what happened?

Angel: Nothing bad really, just had lots of kids today and most of them wanted to play, of course I wouldn't say no, but there were so many that I felt like I was going to pass out; luckily some of the parents calmed them down.

Scamp: Are you always so busy?

Angel: Not really, we have a fair amount of different age and groups of people, it's mostly the morning where we take some children to school, that's where it can be a handful. You're lucky you don't have worried about kids when you're with Thomas.

Scamp: I can't say the same for my sisters though.

They laughed at that.

Scamp: Yeah, but at least you can go to nice warm house now.

Angel looked down at the ground.

Angel: I don't have house.

Scamp was shocked.

Scamp: But don't you have an owner?

Bertie: That's the thing; my driver's wife is allergic to dogs, so she stays in here.

Scamp looked and noticed a bed and a food and water bowl.

Scamp: Oh, I'm sorry.

Angel: It's alright, but you are so lucky I wish I was you; you have a house, someone that cares for you, and a loving family, while all I have is just Bertie.

She looked like she was about to cry, Scamp felt sorry for her.

Scamp: Don't you ever get to go out?

Angel: Oh no, never, I'm always worried I might runaway or make my owner very worried if I do that, so I'm just stuck here.

Scamp hated to see his best friend looking so sad then he had an idea.

Scamp: Bertie what do you guys usually to on Sundays?

Bertie: Not much; it's usually our day off. Why?

Scamp: Angel how would you like to take a walk with me tomorrow; just the two of us?

Angel: Are you sure, I mean, aren't you busy tomorrow?

Scamp: Not really; Sundays are my days off as well. Come on I don't like seeing you this upset, and I want to make you happy.

Angel was grateful for Scamp's thoughts and felt flattered.

Angel: Well, alright; if you're parents and my owner agree, then yes.

Scamp: Hurray!

Angel gave him a little hug, and Scamp felt a smiled.

Later that night Scamp asked his parents if he can go for a walk with Angel, they said yes, but he had to be back by dinnertime.

Next morning Angel asked her owner, then they went and ask The Fat Controller, when they said yes Scamp and Angel set off.

Angel: Are you sure this is okay?

Scamp: Don't worry it's only a walk to the park; I've been there couple times, so we won't get lost.

Angel: Thanks for everything Scamp.

Scamp felt happy to help her out.

Scamp: Hey I'm just glad to have someone else to talk to and it with the coolest dog ever.

Angel (Thinking): He's so sweet; no one has ever done something like this before.

She looked at him and started to blush a bit.

Scamp: Angel you okay?

Angel: Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine. So what do you usually do around here?

Scamp: Well I play tag or wrestle with my sisters, mostly Danielle, my sister Annette thinks it's not lady-like.

Angel chuckled at that.

Scamp: Most of the time we come here for a picnic and just to rest and relax.

Angel: That sounds lovely.

Scamp: Hey there's a good place where my dad showed my mom one time, come on!

Angel: Hey wait up!

Scamp found the place he was mentioning.

Scamp: Close your eyes.

Angel: Um?

Scamp: You'll see, just please close your eyes.

She closed her eyes and Scamp led the way, they kept walking, till finally they've stopped.

Scamp: Okay you can open them now.

She opened her eyes and was amazed, they were standing on top of the hill and saw some nice houses and a field and some roads nearby.

Angel: Wow it's amazing.

Scamp: Isn't it?

Angel: Thanks for everything, you really shouldn't have.

Scamp: Yes I should, you're amazing friend and you deserve something great, and I'm here to make sure that you have a great day.

Angel couldn't help but blush some more, suddenly she heard a growl and look and saw her stomach.

Scamp (Chuckling): Looks like some ones hungry.

Scamp's stomach growled as well.

Angel (Chuckling): You were saying?

Scamp: Eh, come on I know a place where we can eat.

They went to a town and Scamp found the place.

Angel: Tony's?

Scamp: Yep this where my dad said to go if we get hungry.

Scamp showed Angel the back door and gave a light scratch.

?: Who's there?

A fat man with a mustache came out the door and saw Scamp.

?: Well, well, well look who we have here; hey Joe come over here!

Next to him was a chief, he smiled.

Joe: Well Tony looks like another dog, a puppy no less.

Tony: Yes, but does he remind you of someone?

Joe: Well now that you mention it, he looks like our old friend Butch, is this is son?

Tony: It as to be, hey there little buddy, what brings you here?

Scamp gave Tony a friendly lick and bark.

Tony (Laughing): Ohh, ohh, you must be hungry eh?

Then he looked and saw Angel looking nervous.

Tony: Hey Joe, looks like we got another pair of dogs on a date.

Scamp was taken a bit surprised; they looked at each other and blushed.

Tony (Chuckled): Well if you're hungry, I can whip you up some food, come here, I won't hurt you.

Scamp gave Angel an "it's okay" face; she smiled and came up to Tony, who then gave the two dogs a table and a menu.

Tony: Now, what would you two like?

Scamp: Good ahead, you pick whichever you want.

Angel looked for a moment and decided to eat a stake.

Tony: Joe one big juicy stake please!

Joe: One stake coming up boss.

In about 30mins Tony brought the stake.

Tony: Would you like for me to cut it up for you two?

They nodded.

Tony: Alright, how would you like it cut?

Scamp point between the top to bottom.

Tony: Very well. Enjoy.

Angel: You didn't have to leave that much for you.

Scamp: I wanted to be special for you, besides I've eaten before and you deserve more.

Angel blushed again.

Angel (Thinking): God, why does he have to be so cute?

Angel took the stake and put it back together.

Angel: You're right it is my night, but it's not just my night, it's ours, and I think we should spend it as such.

Scamp looked and smiled.

Angel: Besides bet I can eat faster than you.

Scamp: You're on.

They ate fast and each of them tried to reach for the end suddenly their noses reached each other's they looked and started to laugh.

Joe: Like father like son, eh boss?

Tony: You said it, come on let's leave these two love ones alone.

The laugh died down a bit then they looked in each other's eyes for a moment.

Angel: Is something wrong Scamp?

Scamp: No, it's just you look really beautiful.

Now Angel was blushing bright red.

Angel: You're such a flatter.

Scamp: It's true; you are so pretty you're the most fun dog I've ever met.

Angel: Thank you, you're lots of fun too, I'm always happy when I see you.

Scamp: Same here.

Angel looked at the sky it was almost sun down.

Angel: Do want to finish our walk before we head back?

Scamp: Sure.

Scamp was about to get Tony, but Angel hold out her paw.

Angel: Let me please.

Angel went and showed Tony that they're finished.

Tony: Alright, glad you enjoy the food, stay safe now.

Scamp and Angel were heading back to Bertie's shed.

Angel: Hey, thanks for a great day.

Scamp: No worries, I'm glad to do it. I'm also glad to see you smiling.

Angel (Thinking): He is so sweet; no one else would have done this for me, he as to be the one. Should I tell him?

Scamp (Thinking): She very cute when she smiles; I'm very glad to have done this for her, she's the one to keep me going so she has to be the one. I've got to tell her.

Angel: Scamp I…

Scamp: Hey Angel…

Angel: Oh I'm sorry, where you about to say something?

Scamp: Oh, no I'm sure yours was important.

Angel: No please you first.

They've started to laugh again.

Scamp: Go ahead Angel you first.

Angel: Well I was wondering do you have a girlfriend?

Scamp blushed.

Scamp: Uh, um, no, w-w-wh-why?

Angel: Well there's something I want to tell you.

Scamp heart was beating.

Boys: Aww look at the doggies.

Scamp and Angel looked and saw three boys looking at them; one of them was trying to get Scamp or Angel to come here.

Scamp was confused on why they would be here, but Angel decided to come closer to them.

Then something horrible happened, the boys started to throw stones at Angel, some of the stones messed up her fur, one almost hit in the eye, and she started to cry.

Scamp was furious with the boys and bit one of them in the leg.

Boy: OW!

Scamp growled and the boys ran off.

He turned and hugged Angel tightly.

Scamp: There, there, those mean boys would hurt anymore.

Angel: Oh it was so horrible, why, why!

Scamp: Shh, it's alright I'm here, I'll make sure those boys get their punishment.

Angel looked at him and smiled a bit.

Scamp: Come on it's almost late.

They finally reached the shed and head in.

Bertie: Hello you two; oh my Angel what happened do you?

Scamp told him about the boys.

Bertie: Oh dear, what horrible boys.

Scamp: Don't worry I'll tell The Fat Controller about them first thing in the morning.

Angel was still blushing, while Scamp helped her to her bed.

Bertie: Well outside of that, how was your guy's walk today?

Angel: It was amazing, I feel like a new dog.

Scamp: I'm glad you enjoy, I'm sorry about the fur.

Angel: Oh I can clean it up and I'm sure Bertie's driver got something to help my eye, but thanks for everything I had an amazing time.

Scamp: So did I, you never disappointed me Angel, you're the most wonderful dog and friend to have.

Angel kept blushing even more.

Scamp: By the way what were you going to say before the boys showed up?

Angel just smiled.

Angel: I'll tell you some other day, right now I'm tired and it's almost late.

Scamp: Alright.

They gave each other a quick hug before Scamp set off.

Scamp: I'll see you tomorrow.

Angel: Bye.

Angel (Thinking): I'll tell you someday Scamp, but for now I still love to have you as a best friend.

Scamp (Thinking): I'll have to tell Angel sooner or later, but for now I'm lucky to have her as a best friend.


End file.
